Mysteries of the Moon Rider
by Equine Stranger
Summary: Ruth comes to Horseland and is worse than Chloe and Zoey. Sarah is determined to find out what happened to her childhood friend, but will it all be ruined by a death. Who dies? Who is blamed? Does said dead person really die?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is just a side project... it will not be undated often.

UR: the comp that the story is on is currently experiencing tech difficulties. I'll get it posted ASAP.

ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

><p>Prolog: A perfect round<p>

Sarah, Alma, and Molly watched as Ruth took Chili around the course. Chloe was convinced that she couldn't ride her horse and go clean. And so far Ruth was proving her wrong.

Ruth p.o.v

Chili pulled to the right as we approached the next jump. I closed my right leg and felt him correct himself. That was the last jump and we were clean.

With a buck, I allowed the stallion to stretch out. Slowing him to a walk. We ambled over to the small group.

"There Chloe, I prove my point. Chili is a very nice horse. Could be worth a lot if he starts winning," Ruth said as she dismounted.

She handed the reins to Chloe and walked back to the stable. Sarah was shocked at her statement. Ruth had been friends with her since she started riding and the new arrogant girl that she had become wasn't at all right.

"I don't know what's gotten into her. She's always been a good rider. But this isn't her. Something's happened," Sarah said.

"Well how about figuring it out. I don't like her, Sarah," Alma said.

"She knows how to handle a horse that's for sure," Will said as he walked up.

His blue eyes shone with pride.

"What'd she do?" Chloe snapped.

"She just..."

"AHHH!" Ruth screamed from the barn.

Everyone ran into the barn to find...

* * *

><p>You'll have to wait and see in Mysteries of the Moon Rider<p>

Happy trails


	2. Bonjour!

Sarah was sitting in the shade of the porch. A truck and trailer pulled up to the barn. A brunette stepped out of the passenger seat and walked into the house.

"Where are the owners or managers?" she asked.

"I'll show you," Sarah said.

A blonde jumped out of the drivers side. She reached back inside and pulled out a black cowboy hat. Will walked over and began to help her unload.

"Thanks but I've got it," she said, with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Sorry, I'm Will by the way."

"Ruth," she replied. "You're the barn manager or something right?"

"Something like that," Will said with a laugh.

Ruth flashed him a man-eating smile and let the ramp down. The light bay Thoroughbred stallion nickered a greeting to Ruth and waited impatiently to be unloaded. Ruth quickly led him out of the trailer and followed Will into the barn. Chloe met them at the entrance, leading Chili. The stallions snorted at each other and Chili reached to bit him.

"Watch your horse!" Ruth shouted.

Chloe stuck her nose up and walked on by. Ruth glared and gently patted her horse's nose. Alma and the brunette walked into. the brunette smiled.

"Shall I leave the car and take the truck back to the house?"

"Yes, make sure that they haven't broken anything and check the schedule for the show next weekend."

"OK, I'll see you when you get back."

"K."

The brunette left and Will showed Ruth to her stall. Alma walked to her bank and white pinto mare, Button, and admired the stallion. He pranced happily next to his owner and stood quietly when she removed his halter. Alma finally walked over and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Alma."

"Ruth."

"You're horse is really gorgeous, what's his name?"

"Cool as Ash, Ash for short."

Ash snorted and gently reach for Ruth. She smiled and gently rubbed his nose, Bailey and Molly walked over as well. Chloe and Zoey watched from Pepper's stall as they talked.

Ruth cast her eyes around the barn and nearly laughed. Though she couldn't stop the smile that light up her face, Bailey looked surprised. "What's funny?" he asked.

"An Arab, a Pinto, an Appy, two Dutch Warmbloods, a Kriger mustang, a Quarter Horse, a Collie, a pig, and a cat. It's a very interesting mix of animals. Does the dog get along with others?" Ruth said.

"Well, we don't really know. He seems to, do you have a dog?" Bailey asked.

"Three actually. An Irish Deerhound, a German Shepard, and my friend's Wolf," Ruth replied.

She brushed her bangs out of the way and leaned against the stall door. Ash put his head over her shoulder and reached out to Alma.

"Careful, he nips."

Alma let him smell her hand before stroking his blaze, Bailey reached for him; offering his hand. Ash pinned his dark ears and nipped at him.

"Ash! Retour, non!' Ruth shouted. 1

Ash snorted an retreated into his stall. The stallion watched as Ruth scowled at him. Turning back to the group, Ruth smiled and again flipped her blonde bangs out of the way. Her black eyeliner lined eyes surveyed the rest of the barn.

"So Molly, who's your horse?" Ruth asked.

"I ride the Appy, Calypso," Molly said walking over to the mare. "She's really laid back and affectionate."

"She's really pretty, I used to ride an Appy, she was crazy though granted she was only 4," Ruth replied with a fond smile. "Ok, who's ride's who?"

"I ride the Pinto, Button," Alma said.

"I ride the Kiger, Aztec," Bailey said.

"I ride the Quarter, Jimber. The Warmbloods are owned by Chloe and Zoey. The darker is Pepper, and the other is Chili," Will said.

"Cool. I guess yall've met Ash," Ruth laughed.

Sarah walked into the barn, her riding helmet swinging by her side. Ruth gasped.

"Sarah? Is that really you?"

"No way, Ruth... Mare?"

Ruth's eyes flashed suddenly and she frowned. "I go by my middle name now, Ruth."

"Sorry. How lond has it been?"

"Too long, I've only been back in the States a couple of weeks. I remember you saying something about this place and moved to the area," Ruth replied.

"Really, that's great. You remember Scarlet?"

"Yeah, how's the old girl?"

"Course I do," Ruth replied.

Sarah walked over and hugged the taller girl, she smiled and linked her arm with Ruth's.

"Did you ever go to France?"

"Yes, we left not long after you did," Ruth replied. "Like I said, I've only been in the States a few weeks. English feels strange, even though it is my first language."

"How about a tour?" Sarah said.

"Sure."

The group walked out of the barn. Will took them to the arena. Ruth lent against the railing, her eyes surveyed the dusty arena.

"It could use some more jumps, but it looks very nice. Large, a bit dusty but oh well. I can't have the perfectly turned surface everywhere I go. Have you ever though of making it a grass arena? It would double as a turn out when needed, and maybe a round pen as well," Ruth said.

"No, we've never even talked about it, but that's a great idea. I'll bring it up to Bailey's folks," Will said.

"So you rode it France?" Alma said.

"Yeah, how bout we find some shade and I'll tell you all about it."

They walked off and sat in the shade of the porch.

* * *

><p>Ash surveyed his surrounding. He scoffed at the dingy barn, this was not his box stall at the other facility in France. These horses were plain, not well bred.<p>

Scarlet was closet to him, she snorted and threw her mane to scare away the flies.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet, you're Ash right?"

"Oui?" he replied in a french accent.

"Welcome to Horseland," she said.

Shep trotted into the barn and walked over to the new horse. Ash stretched down to smell him. Ash's ears perked and he nickered happily.

"Bonjour, I'm Ash. Who are you?" he asked.

"Shep, welcome to Horseland," Shep repllied.

"Who are the rest of the horzez? Not to be rude, maquerelles et messieurs," Ash said. "I've met Scarlet,yes?" 2

Scarlet bobbed her head and perked her ears.

"I'm Pepper, are you a purebred?" the dark grey mare asked.

"Yes, I am and non I am not, what is the American term, stuck up?"

Pepper snorted and disappeared into her stall.

"I'm Chili," the light grey stallion said.

"I'm Jimber," the palomino stallion said.

"I'm Aztec," the gelding said.

"I'm Button," the pinto mare replied.

"I'm Calypso," the Appaloosa said.

"Welcome to Horseland," Jimber said.

"Merci, monsieur," Ash said. 3

"I hope that you like it here," Scarlet said.

"It is not like my other stall, but I shall manage. As long as Ruth comes to ride today," Ash said. "I am eager to stretch my legs. The stall at customs is very small."

"How long did you have to stay there?" Calypso said.

"A month," Ash said. His dark eyes pinned back and he reach to nip at Chloe who was walking by.

Chloe, as a reflex, smack at him, and hit him on the nose. Ash screamed and reared, Chloe screamed and Ruth rushed into the barn.

She began to quiet him in rapid French, she did not snap at Chloe, but waited until Ash was calm.

"I'm sorry, did he try to bit?" she asked.

"Yes, he did!" Chloe screamed.

"I have warned everyone, but since you are too important to meet me you paid the price," Ruth snapped.

"Keep that animal away from me!" Chloe screamed, before rushing out of the stable.

"How about a ride Ash?" Ruth suggested.

The still agitated stallion snort but allowed the halter to be slipped over his head.

* * *

><p>AN: Welp, Chloe learned her lesson... or did she. Ash and Ruth's ride in next chap... and perhaps an accident... if my muse decides not to desert me.<p>

*makes mad grab for retreating muse*

Well I must go chase her down.

Review please.

Translations below=========================================================================================================1: Ash! Back, no!

2: madams and sirs.

3: thank you, sir.


End file.
